Aftermath
by egrant94
Summary: Clara begins to warm up to the Doctor, but what happens when something unexpectedly goes wrong with the TARDIS and they find themselves on a strange planet? Three Part Story


**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for stopping by and reading! I just wanted to take a moment to mention that I came up with this story based on a prompt I got from Tumblr from marediserenity.**

**Original Prompt: While Clara and 12 are on a journey, and Clara's beginning to really warm up to him, she meets Mr. Clever (in 11's form).**

**Again, thank for reading, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

I woke up with a jolt and opened my eyes to the dark ceiling of my bedroom. It took me a moment to realize that I was still on the TARDIS. I had begun staying here for longer stretches of time after the events of Trenzalore. This is my fifth night in a row sleeping on board, and my fifth night in a row being prematurely woken up in wee hours of the morning. I glanced over at my clock and let out a huff of frustration.

_2:32 am_

I groaned and stretched my arms up before sitting quietly for a moment and debating on actually getting out of bed. A sudden craving for a cup of peppermint tea made the decision easy. I slipped on my slippers and walked down the corridors towards the last place I remember the kitchen being.

_Down the corridor, right hand turn, left hand turn, down another corridor and it was the third door on the right. _

I entered the room and was surprised to see the Doctor sitting at the island, sipping his own tea and looking through a book about the history of a planet that he had talked about wanting to visit soon. I coughed to let him know I was there, and had to contain my chuckle when he jumped in surprise.

"Oh, sorry," he stuttered and began shuffling around with his cup and book, getting up to leave. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just having some trouble sleeping."

"You don't have to leave," I rest one of my small hands on his shoulder and gave him a slight push back down onto his seat. "You didn't wake me; I couldn't sleep. Besides, I'd love some company."

I fumbled my way around the kitchen, filling up the bright red kettle with water and grabbing the yellow mug that had somehow become one of my favourites. I turned around and hopped onto the counter while waiting for the water to start boiling.

"What's keeping you awake? I thought you didn't even need to sleep." I questioned as I kicked my feet back and forth in the air. He bookmarked his spot in the large book and closed it over.

"I don't _need _to sleep, not for as many hours as humans do anyway," he got up and set his teacup in the dishwasher. Then he reached up in the cupboard and grabbed a box of oatmeal cookies from the middle shelf. "This is still a new body though. I'm not quite used to it yet I'm afraid."

"Of course, I didn't even consider that." I poured the steaming water over the peppermint tea bag and let the mug sit on the counter to cool.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. The Doctor offered me one of his cookies and I tentatively took sips of my hot tea. I didn't know what else to say. It was still difficult for me to come to terms with the thought that this was still my Doctor. The one I had first run away with in the TARDIS. The man whom I'd saved thousands of times. The one I fell in love with somewhere between him being dressed as a monk and saving the world from the Wi-Fi.

"I know things are different now Clara. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to… wanted to stop travelling." He spoke so quietly that I wasn't sure at first that I had heard him correctly.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before speaking.

"You're right," I looked up at him and waited for his eyes to meet mine. "Things are different now. You have a new face and a new body. That is going to take me a while to come to terms with all of this. I'm going to though. Eventually things will be back to normal and I won't be surprised to see you every time I walk into a room expecting to see the other you."

"Clara—" his words were cut off when the TARDIS suddenly jerked to the side.

He threw the cookies on the counter and ran out of the room. He had already disappeared around the corner before I had the chance to ask what was happening. I grabbed my tea and followed after him as quickly as I could manage in my now sock covered feet; my slippers as fallen off while I was on the counter.

It wasn't until after I slipped and hit my head on the floor, and when I could hear him shouting things about 'gravitational pulls' and how 'this shouldn't even be possible', that I blacked out.

_To be continued…_


End file.
